kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Arashio
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = うふふふ♪　み～んな忙しそう。師走だからね、大変よね。え？私も大掃除任務しないとなの？うふふふ、そうよね～。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Ufufufu♪ Everyone is busy. It's December so it's important. Eh? I should also be on cleaning duty? Ufufufu, that's right. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = お正月よ。うふふふ… 謹賀新年！新しい年も…荒潮のこと…よろしく頼むわね？うふふふふ。 |NewYear2016_EN = It's a new year. Ufufufu... Happy New Year! During this new year as well...I request of you to take care of me, okay? Ufufufu. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = あらぁ～、節分ねぇ～。うふふふっ。姉さん達、どうしてそんなに本気でお豆投げてるの～？　当たったら、少し危ないわねぇ……。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Oh my, it's Setsubun. Ufufufu. Sisters, why are you throwing beans so seriously? If it hits, it'll be a bit dangerous, you know? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = うふふふふ、あははは・・・ほら見て。チョ・コ・レ・エ・ト。食べる？ほんとぉ？じゃあ・・・あ・げ・る |Valentine2016_EN = Ufufufufu. Ahahaha! Lookie. It's a cho-co-late♪ Do you want to eat some? Really? ...well then... Here-you-go♪ |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = Mini Tatsuta |WhiteDay2016 = あら～うふふふ～。チョコのお・か・え・しくれるの？荒潮、嬉しいわ～プレゼント。うふふ。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Oh my~ Ufufufu~. In re-tu-rn for the chocolate is it? Arashio is happy~ about your present~ Ufufu. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = うふふ…私達、三周年なんですって、凄いわね！素敵！三周年なんて、荒潮、本当にびっくりしたわ！うふふふ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Ufufu... this is our third anniversary. How amazing! Fantastic! Arashio, is really surprised, about this third anniversary!! Ufufufu |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨の日が続くわね。シトシト…シトシト…うふふ。雨の日は雨の日で楽しいわよね？ |RainySeason2016_EN = The days of rain keeps coming. Plip plip... plip plip... ufufu. Rainy days are fun because they are rainy, right? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |Sanma2016 = 秋刀魚漁ですかぁ～？ 荒潮、魚臭くなる任務はあんまり……。でも、仕方ないわぁ。助けて、あ・げ・る♪ |Sanma2016_EN = Saury fishing you say~? Arashio, doesn't really want this mission to make her stink like a fish. Well I guess it can't be helped. I'll help-out-too |Sanma2016_Clip = |Sanma2016_Note = |Spring2017 = うふふふふ〜春ね〜ポカポカして気持ちはね？ねぇ、ここでねっちゃおうか？うふふふ、だめよね〜 |Spring2017_EN = Ufufufu~ It's spring~ The warm weather feels nice, right? Hey, let's sleep right here? Ufufufu, don't do that~ |Spring2017_Clip = |Spring2017_Note = |FourthAnniversary2017 = うふふふ〜艦隊はこの春で４周年なんですて〜。すごいはね〜。荒潮もほんとに驚きはな。お・ど・ろ・き・ね〜 |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = Ufufufu~ The fleet's 4th anniversary is this spring~ That's amazing~ I really was surprised. Sur~ pri~ sed~ |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017_Note = |LateFall2017 = あら、すこぉし肌寒くになってきたはねぇ。こんな日の夜は、お鍋はいいようねぇ。雪風ちゃんの読んでおうかしら。 |LateFall2017_EN = Oh, it's gotten quite chilly~ Hot pots are great on a night like this. I wonder if I should go get Yukikaze-chan. |LateFall2017_Clip = |LateFall2017_Note = }} Character Appearance * She has long brown hair and brown or yellow eyes. * In her Base form, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt, arm warmers, bike shorts under a skirt with suspenders and black kneehighs. Her equipment consists of a twin-gun turret, quad torpedo launcher and a randoseru-shaped structure. * In her Kai Ni she wears the uniform shared by the rest of the remodeled Asashio-class. Arashio's version consists of a long-sleeved white shirt under a frilled pinafore dress and black pantyhose. Her equipment consists of a hand-held turret, two torpedo launchers strapped to her thighs, a searchlight resembling a crime prevention buzzer and a daihatsu attached to her backpack straps. Notes * Arashio Kai Ni is capable of equipping Daihatsu Landing Craft, Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) and Special Type 2 Amphibious Tank. * She has 69 fire power making her currently the strongest tank-carrying Destroyer in the game which is suitable for attacking installation-type enemies such as Northern Princess. Trivia * Sunk in Battle of the Bismarck Sea, March 4, 1943. * Her name means "stormy tide". Quests * Required by quests A31, A70, A81, B20, B73, B90, B108 and B109. Category:Asashio Class Category:Destroyers